nmwgpfandomcom-20200215-history
End of Season Awards
End of Season Awards Ceremony After each full season in the NMWGP, several awards will be given to wrestlers for outstanding performances in that season of NMWGP. 5 nominations are made for each category with the winners being announced at the End of Season Awards Ceremony after the final event of the NMWGP season, the Rookie Rumble. The current categories for rewards are: Wrestler of the Season, Match of the Season, Move of the Season, the Fighting Spirit Award and the Most Improved Wrestler of the Season. Wrestler of the Season Wrestler of the Season is the most prestigious award at the NMWGP Awards Ceremony. It is awarded to the wrestler who has had the most impressive and outstanding full season in the NMWGP ring. Season One Nominations and Winner: * D'Lo - Winner * BULL * TEST * Saturn * Venis Match of the Season A self-explanatory award, this award is given to the wrestlers who performed in the best match of the season, generally singles and tag matches will be nominated for this award but it is possible for the Rookie Rumble or Team Battle Match to be awarded as the best match of the season if it is truly amazing. If either of those matches were to win the award only the winner of the match would receive an award plaque. Season One Nominations and Winner: * D'Lo vs Faarooq 2 - World Title Match, Team Battle - Winner * Shamrock vs Snow - Survivor-1 Night 1 * Saturn vs Shamrock - Group Tournament Night 4 * Test & Albert vs D'Lo & Faarooq - Tag Tournament Final Night 2 * Matt vs Edge - Survivor-1 Night 1 Move of the Season All NMWGP wrestlers have special signature manoeuvres that they have spent years crafting, this award celebrates these unique moves that wow the crowds and destroy opponents. Season One Nominations and Winner: * Saturn - Brainbuster - Winner * BULL - Axe Kick * Venis - Blue Thunder Bomb * Faarooq - Dominator * Matt Hardy - 450 Splash Fighting Spirit Award Whether it is an amazing match, tournament performance or season long journey, this award is given to wrestlers who prove themselves to have the heart and passion needed for success in the NMWGP. This award embodies an attitude to keep fighting even in the face of tough challenges. Season One Nominations and Winner: * Val Venis - Winner * D'Lo * Saturn * Tazz * Faarooq Most Improved Wrestler of the Season Not every wrestler can expect to have amazing season after amazing season, in fact it is very rare anyone can with such a strong level of competition in the NMWGP ring. This award is given to the wrestler who might not have had a great previous season but has come back with a fighting attitude and an aim to go from 'zero' to 'hero'. This award will be first acknowledged after Season 2 when wrestlers have had the opportunity to improve from Season 1. Season Two Nominations and Winner: TBA References: NMWGP End of Season 1 AwardsNMWGP End of Season 1 Awards